Will
by The Lightning Pheonix
Summary: Will is alone. That's all he ever was. Maybe a chance camping trip up to Jasper Park could change his life forever. All he ever wanted was to have someone in his life that he truly cares for, he has never met any girl that wasn't a self-centered slut who only cared about how they looked and how many friends they had. Rated M for Violence, Language and Romance. Have a good one. R&R.
1. The Lonesome Soul Forever Changed

**A/N**

**Taking a break from Our Journey because I recently read "Living With Lilly" by StarlitSnowWolf and it inspired me to write this.**

* * *

**Will's POV**

It was a just like any regular day this cold, wet Saturday. The grey clouds filled up the sky, blocking out the sun as they emptied their contents onto Kalispell, a country up in the Northern parts of Montana. I was packing my things into my jeep, ready for a camping trip up in Canada. I recently read a brochure in my local coffee shop that told me about this really nice place call Jasper National Park, it features beautiful waterfalls, forests and lakes.

The only downside was the wolves.

The brochure mentioned that there are a lot of wolf packs in Jasper, so to be safe I packed my M1911 into the boot and set off, unknowingly leaving my house for what would be a very long time. I'm 17 this year, only 3 years older than when my parents died in a car crash. Since the incident, I ran away, leaving school and everyone behind to start a new life. I lived in an abandoned house for a while until I had earned enough money as a Barista to afford a small 1 bedroom house.  
I loved nature and I was always wanting to go on new hikes and camps whenever they became available to me. I disliked hurting animals, the only reason i am taking my pistol is for self-defence, only to be used at the last second if nescessary. I wish i had someone there for me, someone i could love. I knew i was never going to find one though. I hated the world and what it had become, it was all focused on sex and money. I say fuck them, they're all assholes and retards. Why can't we be focused on spending the billions of dollars wasted on food and clothes on charity and third-world countries instead? Why do people only care about sex and money? I don't get it! "Maybe it's because I haven't had much of either "i said to myself laughing. Little did i know, that was going to change, and for the better.

I continued up the highway towards Jasper, it was going to take me 7 hours to drive there. "This better be worth it" i muttered to myself as I sipped from my Lemon Lime & Bitters.

**In Jasper Park, Western Pack - Third Person POV**

There was chaos. We had been attacked by the Eastern pack in an attempt to steal land because the daughter of the Western pack leaders-Kate-would not marry the Eastern pack's leader's son-Garth-because she loved another wolf. It was an arranged marriage, in an attempt at peace between the rival packs.

"LILLY!" Yelled a voice amidst the fighting. The snow white wolf Lilly, who was staring in shock at the violence before her looked up the see her mother and father, Eve and Winston, shouting at her. Winston was fighting off several wolves whilst Eve told Humphrey and Kate, the two wolves who started all this, to protect her and take her away from the battle. They agreed and ran over to where she was standing before, but she had already disappeared into the woods-running from the death scene. They turned back to see Winston and Eve overrun and killed. They let a few tears run down their faces before vowing to find Lilly and make sure she was safe and nothing happened to her, as was Eve's last request.

**Lilly's POV**

I fled from the scene of death and violence crying and running blindly into a part of the forest i was told not to go for fear of being hurt by humans that often camped there. I didn't care where I was going, but I had get away from it all. Eventually I came to a stop and i slumped down onto my stomach into the snow, crying myself to sleep.

Will's POV

"Finally, I'm here" i muttered to myself as I drove through the park. Wow, this place look amazing! Now i just need to find a place to camp! I drove to the car park and stopped, applying the hand-brake and turning off the car. The rain battered my windscreen as i sat in my car, which was parked on the edge where I could see most of the park. "This place is so beautiful, but i better get going" i said as I grabbed my backpack with all my stuff i need in it. I did a quick check through it: Flashlight check, sleeping bag check, tarpaulin check, rope check, matches check, clothes check, food check and cutlery/plates check. Good to go. I then went round to the boot to grab my pistol, before loading it and putting it into the holster on my right thigh. "Righty-o, i better get going" i thought to myself as i headed off down the trail. Later

I came across a small clearing and decided to make camp here. I strung my rope from a tree branch to another and then threw my tarp over it, putting pegs into the dirt making a make-shift tent. "I better get the fire going" i thought as i pulled out my matches and cooking gear. "I'm starved". After laying all my nescessary gear out i headed off to fetch some kindling and firewood.

Even Later

I returned to the camp and placed my bigger logs into the stone circle and the kindling in and around the logs. I struck a match and started the fire, quickly feeling the warmth of it touch my skin. Oh how i loved that feeling. Just when I was about to start cooking i heard a rustling in the bushes and i turned around. I saw a wolf step out but i couldn't make out it's features because it was already fairly dark. I wasted no time drawing my pistol effortlessly and i trained it on the wolf, my finger on the trigger guard ready to shoot if nescessary. The wolf then stood stock still and began to shake. It shut it's eyes and said "Please don't hurt me" in a small female voice. My eyes widened with shock.

"You c-can t-talk.!?" I stammered in disbelief.

"Well duh, can't everyone?" She replied.

"I've never heard a wolf speak before" i said as i put away my gun and it seemed to relax. Just then she burst into tears and collapsed onto it's stomach. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I-it's just, m-my pack is f-fighting a war right n-now and i-i think my p-parents died" she bawled.

"Oh no, that's terrible" i said with a soothing voice. "Here, you're soaked-come over near the fire to stay warm."

"Are you sure you wont hurt me?" She said wiping her eyes.

"Yes i promise, I'm not one for violence." I replied.

"Ok then" she said as she walking carefully into the light of the fire. What I saw made my jaw drop. Standing in front of me was one of the most beautiful wolves i had ever seen in my life! She had wonderful violet eyes that conplimented her pure white fur.

"WOW, you're beautiful" i commented and she blushed.

"Thankyou" she said shyly before lying down.

"So, whats your name?" I asked.

"I'm Lilly, what about you?" Lilly replied.

"My name is Will" i answered.

"That's a nice name" she said and her stomach growled.

"Looks like someone's hungry" i said grinning as she blushed.

"I haven't eaten for a while and I don't know how to hunt..." She said.

"Well that's ok, I have plenty of spare meat i can cook for you" i said and she grinned widely.

"Really!?" She exclaimed overjoyed.

"Well sure! I'll put some on now" i said as I grabbed the marinated lamb shanks out from the packet.

She lifted her nose up and sniffed the air. "Wow that smells good!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah-Just wait until they are cooked!" I said laughing.

**Lilly's POV**

Both Will and I sat laughing as we told each other stories while he cooked the food. My stomach was begging for some of the delicious food he was cooking and it was growing stronger by the second. I then asked him about his parents.

"Well, my parents died in a car crash when I was 14, and that was three years ago" he replied.

"Oh my goodness that's so sad, im so sorry..." I trailed off crying as i remembered my own parents fates.

"Hey, shhh now it's ok..." He said as he patted my head. I was scared that a human was touching me, but soon enough it felt strangely comforting and I began to feel a little better. "You shouldn't dwell on the past, and instead look to the future!" He said as he scratched behind my ears. It felt so good...i have never had anyone scratch me like this before and it was amazing. I began to smile as i lifted my head up and he scratched under my neck. "You know you aren't so aggressive for a wolf..." He said. He stopped scratching and used his hand to cook again and i let out a whine. "Sorry" he said quickly.

"I'm not really one for violence either" i replied. It was strange how much we had in common for him being a human and me being a wolf. "If only he was a wolf..." I muttered.

"Sorry did you say something?" He asked.

"No no! I was just talking to myself is all!" I said, quickly turning away to hide the crimson that shone through my white fur. "Ok then... Oh now the food is cooked-here we go" he said as he held out a lamb shank with his hand.

"Thankyou" i said as I grabbed it with my teeth and started to eat. It tasted absolutely amazing, i haven't ever had anything like it! "This is amazing!" I managed to muffle through the food in my mouth.

"Haha well im glad you like it" he said laughing.

After we both finished we continued to chat for a while before he said he should get some sleep. "Ok, goodnight" i said.

As he went under the big black thing that was strapped to the trees, it began to start raining. "Oh great" i sighed.

"You can come under here if you like" came Will's voice from under the makeshift roof. There only looked like there was enough room for one in there so i asked if he was sure that was ok.

"Yeah that's fine" he said. "You'll just have to squeeze in somewhere".

"Ok thankyou" i said before going under the cover. Will was laying down inside some sort of covering so i just curled up on top of it at his feet. "Thankyou Will" i said.

"It's OK Lilly, make yourself comfortable, you can come up a little more if the rain is splashing at your legs" he said. I noticed that I WAS getting splashed by rain at my legs so i went up higher until I was face-to-face with him.

"Are you sure you don't mind me here?" I asked again.

"Of course not, so long as you let me scratch your neck again, it's rather peaceful and serene" he said. I remembered how good it felt before so i said that it was ok. I then curled up and he put his arm resting on the side of my stomach, his hand scratching under my neck.

I started to purr and i smiled widely before drifting off to sleep. "I think I'm falling in love with a human" i thought before falling into a deep sleep.

Next day - early morning before sun has risen

I groaned a little and opened my eyes to see the black roof Will had put up. I turned around and saw him staring at me.

"What?" I asked laughing a little.

"N-nothing, you just look so beautiful when you sleep" he stuttered blushing.

"Oh, well thanks" i said giggling.

We both sat there in silence just looking at each other before he brought up his hand and started scratching begin my ears. I closed my eyes in pleasure.

"Oohh that feels nice" i moaned. He continued to scratch me and my tail began wagging.

"You like that?" He asked.

"Yeeeeeaaaah..." I replied. He then stopped and i whined in complaint.

"Lilly, i need to tell you something" he said suddenly serious.

"Yeah...what?" I asked before noticing him blushing.

"I-i...-" he started before regaining his composure. "I like you Lilly" he said.

"I like you too" i smiled but he shook his head.

"No i mean, i LIKE you" he said shyly. My eyes widened and i looked at him. "I know its weird because you're a wolf and I'm a human, but I feel like i just, connect, with you" he said as he looked down. I smiled immensely at what he had said. "I knew he was perfect for me" I thought to myself. He was still blushing at what he admitted.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of" I said and I licked his cheek. He blushed and I giggled. "I love you too" I said.

"You really mean that?" He said.

"Yes, if you were a wolf you would be everything I look for in a mate" i relplied. A smile crept on his face and he blushed again.

"Too bad I'm not a wolf though, you're the only girl that I've ever felt feelings like this for" he said shyly. "I wish I was a wolf because then I could be with you" he added.

"If only..." I trailed off as my stomach rumbled.

"Looks like someone's hungry" he laughed. I blushed at his remark.

"Yeah..."

"Well how about I get up and cook us breakfast?" He asked. I was filled with excitement at his offer.

"Yes please!" I exclaimed. We both got up and stretched before heading outside and he grabbed his cooking gear starting up the fire again. It was still dark out so the fire illuminated the area.

I was about to sit down when im senses something nearby. My eyes widened as I realised what it was.

"WILL WATCH OUT" I yelled before 4 wolves came out of the bushes and surrounded him.

"Shit..." He said.

**Will's POV**

Shit. 4 wolves came out of the bushes and surrounded me. I looked over to Lilly, she was standing rigid with fear.

"Friends of yours?" I said.

"No, these are the Eastern mutts that attacked us." She growled.

"Shut up, we'll have some fun with you later after we kill this petty human." Said the old tan wolf.

"Let me have her dad" said a red-brown wolf, evil gleaming in his eyes. How dare he think he'll own her.

"In due time Garth, we have to take this one out first, ATTACK" he yelled.

The two un-named wolves jumped at me at the same time. Big mistake. I ducked, before swinging my left heel into the temple of one of them with such force it killed him. The other however, seemed more skilled and he jumped on my back and clawed me a little. I felt blood run down my back before I threw him off me, drawing my gun and shooting him four times in the chest.

I only had 4 bullets left now, so I had to make them count.

The older tan wolf jumped at me and I dodged to the left before shooting him twice in his side. He collapsed but he wasn't dead yet, so I popped another one into his skull, his brain matter splattering the rocks. "DAD NO!" Garth yelled, getting into an attack stance and growling.

"Be careful, Garth is one of the most skilled Alphas" Lilly growled behind me.

"I'm highly skilled at fighting too, and I have a gun so he's done for" I said, training it on his head and pulling the trigger.

And then nothing happened.

"SHIT!" I yelled realising what was wrong. I looked down at my gun and knew it was jammed. I looked back up again to the the red wolf running at me. I no longer had my gun, so I threw it on the ground and prepared to counter.

All of a sudden he leapt at me-too fast. I could do nothing but put my arms out in front to protect my neck. His razor sharp teeth ripped into my arm and I threw him off.

"AHHH- SHIT!" I yelled in pain, grabbing my arm.

"WILL!" Lilly's voice came from behind me.

"Don't worry Lilly, I wont let him hurt you" I muttered under my breath as I got up and prepared for another attack.

The wolf ran at me again but this time I was ready. When he leapt, I dropped to my hands and knees crouching and he sailed over me but I was too fast for him. I grabbed him and used his momentum to throw him into a tree.

I heard a yelp of pain to see that the wolf's vertebrae was broken from the impact and he was whining in pain. I walked over to my gun before cleaning it and un-jamming it and I strode over to the wolf.

"Would you shut up already?" I said as I shot him in the head. He definitely shut up alright.

I turned my attention to Lilly who was watching in shock. "You just killed 4 wolves by yourself!" She exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" I said clutching my injured arm, throwing the gun on the floor and ignoring her comment. I didn't want to see it anymore, not in light to what I had just done.

"Yes thanks, you saved me" she said gratefully. There was a rustling beside me and as I turned to look at what made the noise when a grey male wolf jumped at me. Despite my reaction time and reflexes, there was nothing I could do when he was only 2 meters away.

Before I knew it I felt his teeth sink into my neck. I yelled in surprise before throwing him off me but it was too late. I felt a part of my neck go with him and I stumbled back, putting my hand up to my neck. I felt a large whole right where my jugular was, and my hand was soaked with blood. I slowly sank to my knees staring at the ground in shock. "I'm going to die" I thought to myself.

"HUMPHREY NO STOP!" Lilly screamed.

The grey wolf stood in front of me.

"Stay away from her you monster" he growled.

"I-I..." I tried to say but my voice was failing me.

"No Humphrey he's my friend! He just saved me from Garth and Tony..." She started sobbing.

Hunphrey's eyes went wide with shock.

"N-no it's OK Lilly..." I stuttered in a low whisper. I could hardly talk. I was growing fainter by the minute and I knew I would die soon. Behind us came another tan wolf.

"Kate where were you?" Humphrey said.

"I couldn't keep up, my paw still hurts from when I was attacked" she said before seeing Lilly. "LILLY! Thank God we found you" Shouted Kate. "Are you OK, what's wrong?" She asked comforting a sobbing Lilly.

I sat there in silence watching the reunion. So this was Kate and Humphrey, the two wolves Lilly told me about that started the war through their efforts of true love.

"Take...care...of...her" I whispered coughing up blood and falling down to the dirt. I knew I didn't have long.

"WILL!" Lilly shouted through her tears. "Hold in there" she sobbed as she came over to me and laid down next to me.

My blood was in a puddle around me, growing larger by the second and I felt my soul leave my body and I closed my eyes.

**Somewhere dark**

I saw a white wolf approach me from the darkness. "We have great plans for you, you will die, but you will live on" he said.

I was confused to his meaning and I slowly fell asleep.

**Lilly's POV**

I saw Will's eyes close and I couldn't hold back my tears. "NO PLEASE!" I yelled. "Please...save him" my voice was a low whisper.

Then there was a flash of white light and we were blown back.

"What the-" started Humphrey as we were knocked to the ground.

When we got back up, I saw that Will was gone, but in his place was what seemed to be a...wolf. I took a closer look and saw that it was definitely a wolf, but where was Will? I thought through what might have happened before it hit me."WHAT!? NO WAY!" I shouted disbelievingly.

"What is it- oh my God" Kate said.

**Will's POV**

I awoke to find Lilly, Kate and Humphrey standing over me, the sun just starting to come up.

"Ughhh, what happened?" I moaned. Surely I should be dead, but I remembered what that wolf said.

"Is that you Will?" Asked Lilly.

"Yeah of course it's me why what happened?" I asked confused. Lilly seemed overjoyed and she licked my cheek.

"You died, but you were brought back to life!" She exclaimed.

I rolled onto my stomach and got up into my paws. Wait what? My paws... I have...Paws? Then it hit me. My eyes widened. I'm not wearing any clothes, either. Then I fainted.

Later

I awoke again inside somewhere to see Lilly, Humphrey and Kate still there. I decided to ask the question i half-feared half-desired.

"Am I a wolf?" I asked.

"Yes" stated Lilly smiling as she turned towards me.

"We need to go and organise the pack. Thanks to you Will, our pack is now free from the Eastern mutts because you killed their leader and second in command." Said Humphrey as he and Kate left.

"Well this is really weird" I said.

"Now we're alone again, how are you feeling?" Asked Lilly.

"I don't know..." I said as I tried walking only to fall over.

"Woah are you ok there?" Lilly laughed.

"I need to get used to being a wolf" I said laughing too.

"Well you and I got our wishes!" She exclaimed.

"Oh yeah we did...but this is so strange" I said.

"Well, you know what that means don't you?" She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well...you and I can be together if you want" she said with a large smile on her face. It was like a light switched in my head. I could throw away my old life-i had nothing worthwhile in it anyway, and instead live my life as a wolf instead! With a beautiful mate as well.

I knew actions spoke louder than words so i pounced on her, and kissed her passionately. "Definately, because... I-I love you" i said as I broke the kiss.

She seemed to be overjoyed at my agreement and she kissed me back harder. I was surprised by this, but i loved it. She soon broke the kiss before telling me "I love you too" and she licked me on the cheek.

Just then, a wolf i didn't know came to the den.

"There is a pack meeting now-Kate and Humphrey have been appointed pack leaders" he said.

"Ok thanks Hutch, we'll be there soon" she replied. He left and it was just us two again. "Well, we better get going we have to find out whats going on, so we have to get you walking" she said as I got off her.

I got off her and she got up aswell. When I was standing, i started walking as if i had been a wolf my whole life. "Hey, this is actually really easy now! It's natural for me!"

"Strange..." Said Lilly. "Alrighty then let's get going!"

"Ok, lead the way" i said as we walked out the den.

**Later**

We were walking up a mountain path when Lilly asked me "What are we going to do about you? Where are you going to live?"

"I dont know, people wont accept me back home so guess I'll just stay here, it's not like i had much anyway-" i stopped talking as my foot slipped and i tripped over, thus making lilly trip on top of me too.

"Oh sorry, i didn't mean to make you fall" i said apologetically.

"No no it's OK, i like being on you anyway" she replied slyly and i blushed.

When she got off me she asked me again where I was going to live.

"I seriously have no idea" i replied.

"Well, you could always come and live with me" she suggested and i started blushing. "I'm being serious" she said.

"I wouldn't want to intrude" i countered.

"Who's intruding? I WANT you to come live with me" she replied and she licked my cheek.

"Really?" I said still unsure.

"YES!" she exclaimed.

"Well, only if you're ok with it" i said.

"Dummy" she giggled "I'm DEFINATELY ok with it". We then continued on before coming up what seemed to be the main meeting area of a sort. Humphrey and Kate seemed to be waiting for us, so they began as we came into sight.

**Third Person POV**

"As we all know, sadly, Winston and Eve were both killed in the pointless attack by the Eastern mutts" Humphrey began and a murmur of sadness rise up in the crowd. "We also know, that it is both Kate and I's fault, and for that we are deeply sorry.

As a way of repaying you, we will become the new pack leaders and we will strive for a pack where we are safe, and are all equal" he said. There was a chorus of agreement through the crowd. "But, we have got a few announcements before you go" he continued. "Before dawn, Kate and I were looking for her sister Lilly who had run off in the skirmish. We were looking for ages until we heard gunshots" he said and the crowd showed signs of fear.

"There were humans in the park?" Shouted out a wolf in the crowd and the crowd chimed in as well. "What are we going to do!?", "Where are they?", "Are we safe?" they rang out.

"Calm down everyone! There are no humans in the park anymore! Just listen" he said and the pack calmed down. "Anyway, we came upon a clearing after following the noise of the gunshots to see Tony, his son and his two commanding officers dead. Killed by the human" he said and the crowd began murmuring again. "As I was saying" Humphrey enforced "we got there and I saw the human turn to face Lilly, who was also in the clearing. I thought he was going to kill her or take her away, so i feared for her life and acted rashly. I jumped at him and caught him off guard before ripping his throat out." The crowd chorused approval. "But in my actions, i was wrong. Instead of seeing happiness on her face, I saw dread. The human was never going to hurt her, in fact he protected her and saved her life when the Eastern dogs came for her. He soon died, but an incredible thing happened. He is in fact with us right now" he said smiling. The crowd got slightly scared at what he said. "But, he is no longer a human. "He was turned into a wolf." The crowd went silent as Will walked beside Humphrey and sat down.

They all stared at him and he said to Humphrey "They're all staring at me".

"He will be joining our pack and you need to welcome him with open arms because he saved both Lilly's life, and all of yours, too. By killing all four commanders of the Eastern pack, they have lost their motivation to fight pointlessly and won't attack us again." The crowd yelled and shouted in agreement. "The meeting is now over, you may all return to your dens" he added before turning to Will. "Welcome to the pack, i assumed you weren't going to be leaving now that you are a wolf. Please join us for a meeting in the main den."

"Sure and don't worry about it i was planning to stay anyway. It's the least you could do after, you know, ripping my throat out" Will said laughing.

"Hehe, sorry about that, uh, misunderstanding. I acted rashly and because of me, you are forced to be a wolf for the rest of your life. I hope you can forgive me" Humphrey said rubbed the back of his neck and looking down.

"No it's ok, I think we can become good friends, i dont hold on to grudges. Besides" Will said leaning and whispering to him "if i wasn't a wolf, I wouldn't be able to be with her". Humphrey looked at him and then to Lilly. "It happened when I found her, she was scared and alone and i offered for her to come sit in the warmth of the fire and i cooked her some food. We shared stories together and talked about our lives and i was quickly beginning to fall in love with her. Although she was a wolf, and I was a human. I told her the next morning what I thought, and how it was strange before she told me she felt the same way. We then both wished i were a wolf, and I guess i got my wish" he said laughing as Humphrey joined in too.

"So i guess i actually made your life better, not worse then?" Humphrey asked.

"Definitely, but, I'm just gonna have to learn your ways and become accustomed to them first" Will replied.

"That's good to hear" said Humphrey as he invited Will to walk into the main den. "Ok, let's get started then shall we?"

* * *

**A/N**

**Let me know if you like this, because I will continue this story. Also comment whether or not I should do a lemon for this and make it M. Cheers and have a good one.**


	2. Eternal

**Chapter 2**

** Will's POV**

Humphrey and I walked into the den to see Kate and Lilly plus the wolf, ah whats his name? Oh yeah- Hutch- already sat down so I went to take a seat next to Lilly. Humphrey cleared his throat and the began. "In the fight, we lost many wolves including Eve, Winston and Candu. They will be missed very much, and thank God that Lilly wasn't taken too, otherwise Kate would have lost her whole family, so thankyou Will" he said turning to me.

"No it's ok, I was only doing what was right" i said. "Lilly was alone and sad so i gave her company, even though at the time I was still human. Then when those wolves showed up, they started talking real bad about her and I knew they were up to no good, so I took care of them. They were pretty darn annoying because that one red-wolf chewed up my arm pretty bad and another got my back. Although those injuries are gone now"

"Well, either way, i still wanted to thank you for saving her and ending the war" Humphrey said turning back to everyone. "Hutch, i want you to train new alphas as soon as possible, just in case some rogue wolves decide to take us on"

"I'll be sure to" Hutch replied. "He can join us if he wants to" he said pointing at me.

"Me? I suppose a little extra training wouldn't hurt..." I said. Hutch seemed to be thinking about something before he suddenly struck out with his paw raised very quickly. I moved at the last second before effectively countering him and he rocketed past me into the wall-but not before he punched me In the stomach with his other paw. "Oof-" i groaned. It didn't hurt, even though it was powerful i was pretty resilient to pain.

"Well, you have some skill but i recommend you come with us so that you can get used to fighting as a wolf." Hutch said as he brushed himself off.

"Yeah, I couldn't move my arm-well, forelegs- as quick as I could when i was a human."

"Now that we have established this can I continue?" Humphrey said nonchalantly. "Yes sir" said Hutch before sitting back down again.

"WOAH- woah there Hutch, I get that you are being respectful and all but I am definately not a sir- at least not yet. Just Humphrey will do!" Humphrey exclaimed.

"Ok then...Humphrey" Hutch said still unsure.

"Much better, sorry Hutch I don't like to be higher than everyone else" said Humphrey.

"Um, Humphrey?" Lilly piped up next to me.

"Yeah Lilly?" He replied. "I'm sick of being useless, I want to at least have SOME training, not full alpha training but just something that can protect me in certain situations" she said. "

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt" he replied.

"Oh yay! Thankyou Humphrey!" She said.

"You're OK with it Hutch?" He asked.

"Of course, it should be OK if she isn't getting full training" Hutch replied.

"Ok then, next on the agenda is our defense planning. Lilly, Will, you two don't have to be here anymore so that will be all and thankyou for coming" Humphrey said.

"Oh, OK then thankyou Humphrey" I said as both Lilly and I began to leave the den.

"Wait do you have anywhere to live?" He called after us.

"Uh...well..." I started to say before Lilly interrupted me.

"Yes he's staying with me" she said.

"Well, alrighty then-goodnight"

"Goodnight"

**Later**

"Hey Lilly, do you feel like taking a short walk? Would you be able to show me around the park?" I asked.

"Yeah sure!" She replied and we turned off to the right. We were greeted by a large lake-about the size of a normal plot of land for a house-with a stunning waterfall in the middle of the lake that shined with the whiteness of the moon that poured into it making a beautiful and calming sound.

"Wow..." I was speechless. The whole area was probably the most awesome place I had ever seen.

"What do you think?" Came Lilly's voice from my side. I turned around to see her grinning.

"I think its amazing!" The wonder in my voice clearly evident.

"Well, I want to show you something that I'm sure you'll love" she said leading me to the edge of the water. "But you'll have to get a little wet"

"I'm fine with that" I said and she dove into the water. I quickly followed suit. We swam over to the waterfall before she stopped and turned around.

"C'mon-go through the waterfall" she said as she dissapeared through the white water.

"Well, here goes nothing" I muttered as I swam under the waterfall. After a few seconds I surfaced and found myself wading in a small pool in a cave. I looked around in amazement-the moon was shining through the water and it reflected upon the cave walls. "Wow...this is remarkable Lilly!" I said.

"What do you think? I found this place when I was exploring with Kate. Only she and I know about it."

"I think you two found the most amazing place"

"Well, I'm tired-do you mind if we sleep here tonight?"

"I'd love to!" I said as I realised I was still in the water and I quickly got out and shook myself dry. I was about to sit down when I noticed Lilly staring at me. "What?" I ask.

"Oh!- Nothing. It's just, you are actually the hottest looking wolf I have ever seen and when you did that-it just looked really-hot" she said smiling slyly and I blushed.

"I think you're the most beautiful thing God ever made" I replied from my heart.

"Oh Will stop it!" She giggled.

"No seriously-i have never seen a more beautiful thing in my life!"

"Well, today has been a rough day.." She moaned as she grinned and slumped on the ground. The moon shining through her fur was making her look absolutely stunning. I decided that even though I hadn't known her for long, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. If I was with her, we would have the whole rest of our lives ahead of us. I didn't know what wolves normally did, but I decided to take a stab.

"Um Lilly..?" I said as her ears went up and she opened her eyes.

"Yeah Will?" She replied.

"I-I...want..t-to ask y-you...some...th-thing" I said stuttering. What if she didn want to? What if she rejected me? Lilly got up and walked over to me.

"You know can ask me anything" she said and we were face to face-only inches apart.

"I-I don't know what wolves normally do but...W-will you marry me?" I asked looking into her eyes. In her eyes I saw something and I was sure that I asked too soon and I was wrong. I was about to let out a sigh when I was pounced on and I found her standing over me, tears in her eyes.

"Yes" she said simply before she connected our lips together. We continued this for about a minute before she broke it. "Of course I will marry you!" She exclaimed.

"I thought I might have asked too soon, we only just met yesterday" I said looking deep into her eyes.

"Dummy! We have our whole lives ahead of us-that doesn't matter!" She said before she kissed me again. I was really enjoying this, her soft fur up against my chest and the fact that she was on top of me just made me feel-loved. This was a feeling that I didn't have much experience with because my whole life was just me-alone. Now that I can be with Lilly, I don't have to be alone anymore and that made me feel very happy.

"Lilly" I said as I broke the kiss. I felt tears of joy well up behind my eyes.

"You have no idea what this means to me, I've been alone for 3 years now, and now that I'm with you I'll never be alone again"

"I can't believe you've been alone for that long! That's longer than how long I have even been living!" She said surprised.

"Wow! How old actually are you?" I asked.

"Well, I'm about two years and four months" she said. "What about you?"

"Wow- you're much younger than me! Actually no hold on- I forgot. Wolf years are seven times longer than human years and if you are two years and four months...you should be sixteen and one month in human years!" I said quickly working it out in my head.

"Wow I'm so old!" She exclaimed giggling. "So how old are you?"

"Well- I'm seventeen and three months in human years, so i must be about two years and five months in wolf years!" I said doing more math.

"Well, we're about the same age" she said before licking my cheek again. I licked her back and she giggled. She was still laying on top of me and I just noticed that her giggling started turning me on a bit. I tried to fight it but I couldn't so I told her to get off me.

"Aww why?" She whined.

"I-I just...uh...well-" I tried to say but it was too late.

"Oh!" Lilly said as she smiled slyly. "No wonder you were in such a rush to get me off you. But-unfortunately for you-I'm staying right here" she giggled as she licked my cheek.

"I-I'm sorry I couldn't h-help it..." I stuttered. She just giggled at my reaction and put her lips to mine. We continued kissing for a while before I noticed her starting to move her body ever so slightly up and down mine.

I knew exactly what she was doing. I broke the kiss and said "Watcha doing?" In a nonchalant manner.

"Oh nothing" she replied slyly and she made her movements more precise by grinding her lower belly against my member.

"Mmmmmm" I moaned involuntarily and she giggled, grinding harder. At this point, I had never felt anything like it. I remember reading something on the weird side of the internet saying that wolves are very sexual animals and that they were much more sensitive than humans were. It felt so much better compared to when I got lonely and my hand was the only thing that could comfort me. But to have someone ELSE do this to me-boy that thought was just enough to make me put a grin as wide as the Joker's on my face.

"What is it dear?" She giggled as she moved her paw down to my member we and she started to gently massage me. My eyes widened and I moaned louder. "You like that?" She teased. I couldn't talk so I just nodded my head up and down. She giggled and kissed me and stuck her tongue in my mouth. I reciprocated and began to explore her mouth with my own tongue. I didn't know how I could do that though-my whole body was slowly going numb as she continued to massage me. Her paw felt so good on my sensitive skin. She stopped kissing me and started massaging faster.

"Oh Lilly" I moaned as the pleasure intensified.

She giggled and said "If you like that so much, you'll probably like this". I was confused as to what she was gonna do-but I didn't care. Lilly was touching me and I was happy. I whined as she let go of my member and she slid down my body. I blushed when I realised what she was going to do and she giggled. She then started to lick me and I shuddered in pleasure. After a while of licking, she put it in her mouth. I melted and my body almost shut down after that.

"Oh God...Lilly...that...feels...so...good" I moaned. She giggled again and continued. I can't believe it-she wasn't going to stop either. I felt a pressure build up and I warned her. She seemed to ignore me and just went faster. Being on edge for a long time was ridiculous, but eventually I couldn't hold any longer-giving Lilly what she wanted. "Oh LILLY!" I moaned as I released in her mouth. She quickly swallowed it and licked her lips giggling. "How was that?" She asked. "That...was...amazing" I moaned still panting hard as she laid down on top of me again.

"Well, if you're good you can have more" she winked slyly.

"Yes...please-" I said and she giggled. I was truly grateful for the pleasure she gave me, so I decided to repay her. "-but, not before YOU" I said as I flipped us over so I was on top of her.

"Oh!-" she managed before my lips met hers and she quivered in delight. I could tell both she and I together were going to enjoy this. Our lips were firmly pressed against each other for what seemed like forever as we rolled on the floor all over each other. I stopped above her and I broke the kiss.

"Lilly, it seems I have a debt to repay you-so that's exactly what I'm gonna do" I said and licked her cheek and she giggled.

"Oh really?" She replied before licking my cheek.

"Oh yeah" I said smiling slyly as a began licking and kissing around her neck making her laugh and squirm under me. I guided my kisses down her chest, licking each of her nipples as I went down eliciting moans from her. "You like?" I said as I stopped above her belly, my head between her legs.

"Yes-I like!" She exclaimed.

"What about this?" I asked as I licked from her belly all the way up her chest and under her neck again. She giggled and squirmed under my grip.

"Hahaha-yes!" She laughed, obviously enjoying it.

"And what about this?" I said as I moved back down her beautiful, sexy, body and licked her wet womanhood.

"Oohhhh" she moaned and dug her claws a little into the ground. "Yes!"

I smiled and continued to lick the her. I loved the way she squirmed under me from the pleasure I gave her and she was giving off a scent that I could only describe as the most appealing I had ever smelled. The taste though-was incredible-I hadn't ever tasted anything as sweet in my entire life! I wanted more-so I stuck my tongue deep into her, licking her walls. "Yes Will-YES!" She squealed. Her body glistened with sweat in the moonlight and her fur could get easily messed up "Will, I-I can't hold on m-much...l-longer" she moaned. I grinned and gave her most sensative spot a lick. Her body shuddered as she released, getting her juices all over my muzzle. I licked it off before giving her one more slow and deliberate lick that made her moan. I laid down next to the panting Lilly and gently licked her cheek.

"So, I take it my debt is cleared now?" I said slyly.

"Definitely" she giggled. "But-if you're not tired there's one more thing we could do..." she said grinning slyly as she got on top of me again.

"And what's that?" I ask. She then leant down and whispered into my ear words that I could hardly comprehend and my heart skipped a beat.

"O-oh God r-really?" I stuttered, easily turned on by what she just said.

"Yeah" she grinned and giggled slyly and I flipped her over onto her back getting a squel of surprise from her. I gently began kissing her passionately, our love basking in the glow of the moon through the water. She put one hand on my back and another on my head and pulled me closer to her. I didn't protest and I kissed her harder. This went on for a while before she decided to break it and I whined in protest. What she said next made me forget about the whole world.

"You ready? Because I am" she giggled.

"Only if you're sure-" I started before I found myself unable to talk, my lips locked onto hers again.

"Of course I am-what did I just tell you?" she said with a mischievous grin.

"Well, only if you're happy" I said and I positioned myself over her. We spent a moment just staring in each other's eyes lovingly.

"Do it"

After recieving her definite approval, I thrust into her, making the both of us moan at the incredible pleasure and love of our bodies becoming one.

"YES Will!" she moaned. I knew this night was going to be the most amazing night of our whole lives-even though it already was a night to remember. As I thrust into her i noticed a small blockage and I knew what it was.

"Lilly-there's-"

"I know-just do it quickly" she said as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Ok" I said and I thrust deep into her getting both a moan and a cry of pain. Her claws dug in slightly to my back and she dug her head into me clenching her eyes shut. "You ok?" I whispered.

"S-sure...j-just give me a-a m-minute" she whispered.

"Take all to the time you need" I said licking her cheek ignoring the urge and need to thrust hard into her.

"Thankyou" she said an returned the lick. After a short while she retracted her claws and smiled.

"You can continue now dear" she said as she kissed me.

"Thanks Lilly, I'll be gentle" I said as I started to thrust deeper but she stopped me.

"You ok?" I asked.

"No-don't be gentle" she said slyly. I let myself grin widely before putting my whole length into her. She didn't have time to moan before I put lips lips to hers and pulled out of her, thrusting back in again. All she could do was hold on to me tightly as we kissed passionately and her hind legs wrapped around my back. I smiled more-if that was possible-and continued to give her all I had. The feeling it gave me, her wet walls against my sensitive skin, was incredible. All the while I was thrusting deeper and deeper, making Lilly clench her eyes in pleasure. We were lucky the waterfall drowned out our sounds of intimacy-otherwise you would hear us from a mile away. I continued my pattern, thrusting deep into Lilly making her moan in pleasure. Although this was the most amazing experience in my while life, I could feel the effects of our 'session' throughout my body. I was tiring-and fast. I couldn't keep going much longer.

"Lilly...I...don't know...if I can...keep this up...much...longer" I panted.

"You...won't...have to" she moaned, obviously in immense pleasure. "Harder...I want you harder Will"

I smiled and despite my tiredness I gave her what she wanted. I pushed in as far as I could, as quickly as I could and as hard as I could. "Oh yes..." She squealed in delight. We had been mating now for about 20 minutes-my body was fatigued. Lilly on the other hand couldn't hold on much longer. "Oh WILL!" She moaned and her claws dug into my back.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you" I smiled mischievously.

"Oh...I bet you will" she giggled before moaning again. I wanted to give Lilly the time of her life-and I had-so I picked up the pace, making her squel with pleasure. "Oh YES Will! Faster!" I smiled and kissed her again, eager to explore her mouth with my tongue again. She gladly accepted it and stuck her tongue into my mouth. Suddenly Lilly's eyes went wide and she moaned loudly still kissing me and I felt her contract on my member, reaching her climax. I couldn't hold in any longer-her wet walls constantly applying pressure to my member, her giggles and squels of pleasure all pushing me over the edge. I let out a loud moan as I released in her, causing her to quiver in delight. We laid there for a few moments, still kissing one another passionately before we eventually broke up the kiss, gasping for air. When we had finally regained most of the oxygen into our bodies, we sat in silence admiring one another.

"Thankyou Will" she said.

"Oh- well the pleasure was all mine, although I guess it was yours too" I laughed.

"Yeah" she giggled and kissed my cheek. I felt myself able to pull out of her so I gently did so. "Mmmm" she moaned and giggled. I laughed as we both laid on our sides looking at each other. Then I thought, "What if she gets pregnant from this?".

"Lilly, what if you get pregnant?" I asked.

"Well, I can't actually get pregnant unless I'm in heat-so you're safe-for now" she giggled.

"Ok then that's good, because I don't think I'm ready for that yet" i said nervously.

"Well you'll have to be one day" she winked slyly.

"I will be" I said as I kissed her forehead. We laid there for a while staring at each other lovingly before Lilly broke the silence.

"Will?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Hold me?" She asked as she snuggled into my chest. "Of course" I said smiling as I wrapped my arms around her-embracing her-as we slowly drifted off to sleep, smiles on our faces at the bright future ahead of us.

** The End **

**For Now...**

**A/N**

**I decided to make this a ones got BUT I might make a follow up later down the line... Hope you enjoyed ;) and have a good one!**


End file.
